highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 03
Chapter 2 : Burden OMEGA 2:23 When he approaches you, relay these words to him “LORD has punished your tribe for transgression of breaking the tip of the balance” for it is We who chose them to pay the debt they owed to the LORD. They who became clean, will reduce to clay and seed purity once again. OMEGA 2:24 We laid stars among infinite heavens for you to follow, created homes beyond your birth to settle. For you were once in our image, not our design anymore. LORD said “They who strove away from my path, shall be stricken down in a reckoning like nothing before, or next.” We kept our promise, and delivered them a flood that Noah could never comprehend, reigning flames tame in comparison to Sodom and Gomorrah and death quicker than the black ailment. OMEGA 2:25 I am LORD over all I survey. Render unto me for salvation, for my mercy is endless. REPENT and spend last of your borrowed time, wither and perish. The time which have been our gift to you, stolen and will be returned. LORD demands balance, over his eternal and infinite domain. Christ cometh, now LORD says to his children “He who was BURDENED to see the last daylight, it his duty by LORD to serve and lead the culled flock to salvation, or to eternal damnation.” OMEGA 2:26 He who was designed, made by the hands of the LORD We have BURDENED him with a purpose only which he can fulfill. He who killed, and served his penance by the eyes of the dead and LORD. On the ocean of misery he did not drown, on the planes of hell he walked, gracefully will knock on to the gates of Heaven, and We will accept his call. It is he who we chose to be free of the Shadow Price. For his heart is pure, and his faith renewed. His soul is immortal, as it was his curse We put him under. OMEGA 2:27 Fear the SERPENT and his creations, and know his intent. He who tried to conquer the domain was cast down. It is he who poisoned your ancestors, and exiled you from the Garden of Eden. We did not punish him for his transgressions against the LORD, for it is who you were naive and paid the price with the BURDEN of mortality. Dread over the truth that he still speaks to your hearths and your minds. For the non-believer every path to damnation is open and clear. We are giving you a choice, deem yourselves worthy and LORD will be merciful. Chapter 3 : Atonement OMEGA 3:1 The non-believers covered their bodies with iron from deep soil, they said “We are now indestructible, for we are destined to harvest the light from infinite heavens above”. But we asked, what about the mind? For best shield of the mind is the gospel of the Christ, they said “We are now free of every ailment of the mind”. They were wrong. For they forget or do not believe the SERPENT. Serpents children descended upon them from the North, and defiled their minds and then their souls, they were damned. OMEGA 3:2 Non-believers then understood their wrong-doings, and begged for mercy from the SERPENT. '''SERPENT knows no mercy for the sons of Adam, quelled them, their sons and their daughters. They joined the army of the dead. Son of the SERPENT watched from above and said “We will depart these lands and find anew.” but we made sure he could not. Son of the Serpent does not know who he is then, now rejects the TRUTH. We offer no salvation to the son. For his flock is corrupt, and his heart impure. OMEGA 3:3 Sons of Adam split the tiny sphere, revealed the flame that burns and can’t be seen. They did not know the sickness that followed for We made you weak against it. They harnessed the inferno that lives inside all. Tribes of Adam fought, brought a short peace enforced by fear. LORD has designed the Earth for you to find the hidden flame with purpose to bring light in the dark, just like LORD has tasked the SERPENT and he failed. Son of the SERPENT destroyed the wheels of war, claimed he was the savior. He was and is the Antichrist. Bear his mark on your body, and you will be damned. OMEGA 3:4 Antichrist, the son of SERPENT said “We are now perfect, and we are UNBURDENED by death”. We ask him “Isn’t the LORD is only capable of creating perfection that was Adam?”. We have revealed ourselves from Heaven, and the SERPENT followed. Antichrist was afraid, We knew. For We see into the hearts and minds of all men. We battled on Earth with the sons of Serpent and the tribe of the Antichrist, just as we promised in '''REVELATIONS. SERPENT had many heads, but they were frail, so were the sons of the SERPENT. OMEGA 3:5 Our hidden flame scorched all the damned. We were merciful, and We said “Sons of Adam, you have lost your way. But the LORD is merciful, accept a new COVENANT, and you will seed natural life once more”. They obeyed and paid the Shadow Price. New COVENANT was born, and the Christ will return with a face that is so old, only seen by Cain and Abel.